jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus ("different lizard") was the most common predator of the Late Jurassic period and the most dangerous. Like most meat-eating dinosaurs, its jaws were filled with serrated teeth shaped like blades. Computer studies suggest that Allosaurus attacked by using its upper jaw like a battle ax to hack at its victim, then it used its lower jaw to bite out a slice of meat. It might have been easy for an Allosaurus to kill a fairly defenseless dinosaur-like Camptosaurus, but Stegosaurus could certainly put up a fight, and the sauropods (giant long-necks) were so huge that they could easily crush even an adult Allosaurus ''with a blow from their tail, or a stomp from their legs. We know that ''Allosaurus led a dangerous life. The Allosaurus on display at the Smithsonian Institute has a smashed shoulder blade, many broken ribs, and a lower jaw so damaged that paleontologists didn't realize it was an Allosaurus jaw for over 100 years! But these were tough dinosaurs: Their bones show that they lived long enough for their wounds to heal. Jurassic Park Franchise Allosaurus has never appeared in the novels or films. However, it does appear in some video games, comics and toy lines despite its fame. For the development of Jurassic World, Jack Horner said that another new antagonist would appear that would be more terrifying than the Spinosaurus, Compsognathus, Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor and asking the fans to guess what it is. Allosaurus is one of the prominent guesses. Video games ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' video game Allosaurus first appeared in the PSX/Sega Saturn game of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Here, they were shown as living in caves near the Human Camp in large numbers and would attack the player's Tyrannosaurus moving through the area. They bear a similar orange/brown striped pattern to the later appearance in Operation Genesis. It's possible that the ones in The Lost World are males. The Allosaur''s existence in this game might be the reason why ''Giganotosaurus is not featured here, although the Giganotosaurus is seen in Velociraptor's gallery. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Allosaurus/Operation Genesis Allosaurus is a four-star large carnivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Females appear to be orange to brown in color and they seem to spend most of the time stalking in the dense woodlands. Even though it is not quite fast enough to catch prey such as Dryosaurus, it will ambush and kill them if it can seize an opportunity. It is also notable that unlike the other large carnivores, who will fight each other (such as territory), Allosaurus is quite hesitant and is often hunted by other large carnivores, unless it is on a rampage, has been modded, or is stressed. If this doesn't occur than the Allosaurus will usually retreat to safety. It should be noted that in the game it does not kill large sauropods, such as''Brachiosaurus, but will attack smaller prey close to its size. It is also somewhat more robust than the actual animal (though this might because it is based on the African species, ''A. tendagurensis which the latter's is from the formation excavated in the game). ''Jurassic Park: Explorer'' Allosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Allosaurus this video will be shown. The Allosaurus in this game was actually, a recolored Tyrannosaurus. Presumably when the game was made, the developers did not have enough time to create an Allosaurus, so they reused a T. rex to portray the dinosaur. This also happened with the Albertosaurus. ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' Allosaurus can be created in the Jurassic Park section of Jurassic Park: Builder. John Hammond says it is his favorite dinosaur. File:JPB_Allosaurus.png|Evolution 1 message File:Allosaurus_hatchling.png|Level 1 Cameo * Allosaurus also appears in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Comics Allosaurus appears in the Jurassic Park: Redemption series, in issue four. It’s among the many dinosaurs that were released by Ludlow on the unsuspecting town of Glen Rose, Texas. The allosaurs attacked the vehicle that Dr. Alan Grant is in, and before it can catch Grant it’s lassoed by Dr. Backer (which is probably an intended nod to the classic dinosaur film .) Allosaurus ''appeared in the first and fifth of ''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games. Toy lines Allosaurus appears in The Lost World Series 1 toy line with a Dino-Damage Medical Center and has 4 removable parts. Allosaurus is often sold separately by some figure collectors. It bears an orange/brown striped pattern, similar to the PSX/Saturn The Lost World's Allosaurus. An Allosaurus prototype was made for the Jurassic Park 2011 toys, complete with a Dino Damage wound which resembles Isla Sorna. This particular mold is unique featuring more articulation than any Jurassic Park dinosaur figure ever made. It also appears to be inspired by Papo's own Allosaurus. It was later released as a part of the Jurassic Park 3D toyline along with the Pachyrhinosaurus Allosaurus' coloration appears to be inspired by the Guanlong in the animated film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Upon the production of the upcoming Jurassic World, Allosaurus toys have been made. The mold is completely different from the other franchise releases and a slimmer physique and has more prominent horns on its head resembling the illustration done by L.D. Austin. Much like the prototype Allosaurus in the 2011 toy series, this mold holds much articulation than any Jurassic Park dinosaur figure ever made, but bears a similar color to the Lost World series. It had a bright golden body and was red pattern on its back. Like most the other dinosaurs of the Jurassic Park toy series, this Allosaurus was complete with a Dino Damage wound, but was not as widely opened like the other toys. 2013-03-05 18.09.35.jpg|Side box art of JP:3D Allosaurus. 2013-03-05 18.09.43.jpg|Backside of the box of the JP:3D Allosaurus toy. 2013-03-06 00.38.43.jpg 2013-03-06 00.40.05.jpg 2013-03-06 00.41.05.jpg Allo proto.jpg|The Jurassic Park 2011 Allosaurus prototype. External links *JPI Allosaurus Profile Category:Theropods